


The Metal Detector Dilemma

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, M/M, New Relationship, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also from the LJ site for Aaron/Spencer. </p>
<p>Spencer has a piercing.  Hotch gets to see it. Up close and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Detector Dilemma

Hotch is pleased the local LEOs met the team at the airstrip with multiple cars. Saves them time and allows everyone to get started right away. He sends Dave and Prentiss to the last dump site; they both have good eyes for that. Morgan and JJ go to the morgue; Morgan has a lot of experience there, JJ has good instincts already and Morgan is a good teacher. He and Reid will go to the station and set up their control center.  Reid is the only one who understands how Hotch wants things set up; he may be the only person for whom it matters as much that they have everything set up right at the start and all in the right place.

The station is a Justice Center, combining the local courthouse and the police station. They get to the station entrance and get in line for the metal detectors. Both get out their IDs and the guard glances at them and shrugs muttering, “Sorry, metals in the bin, guns in the box.”

Both men start to take off their watches, remove wallets and guns. Hotch goes through first and the machine beeps. The guard says “Belt buckle?” and Hotch sighs and takes off his belt.

He mutters, “Do you want me to take off my shoes, too?”

The guard shakes his head and Hotch sees Reid roll his eyes. Reid understands Hotch’s dry sense of humor, referring to it as “desert dry,” which Hotch chooses to think of as a compliment. At least the belt seems to be the last thing holding him up and Hotch is putting things back together, checking his phone and waiting for Reid.

Reid seems stuck with security as well. Actually, it seems he’s having a harder time, Hotch notices. He’s removed all ID, watch, a small ID bracelet, gun, holster, belt and the guard is still walking him through the metal detector and back. Reid leans forward and whispers something to him and the guard shrugs and they do it again.  Reid’s face is starting to get pink and calls over to Hotch, “Go on up, I’ll be right there.”

Hotch is reading a text from Morgan, shakes his head and replies, “No problem, take your time.” He responds back and the next time he looks up, Reid is standing with his legs apart and the guard is running a wand between his legs. Actually…it looks like he’s running a wand over Reid’s genitals. Hotch comes over and addresses the guard, “Is this going to take much longer. We’re FBI, we’re expected upstairs.”

At this point Reid is bright red, Hotch isn’t sure if it’s embarrassment or anger or a combination. The little vein in his temple is pulsing, which is usually a sign that he’s angry. Sure, this is a waste of time, but it’s almost understandable, given it’s the courthouse as well as the police station.

The guard finally stops wanding Reid and allows him through. He grabs his stuff and follows Hotch to the elevator, dressing as they go. “What was that about? Did you get a metal hip put in or something?” Hotch asks smiling, hoping Reid knows he’s trying to relieve some of the tension.

“Umm, no. I’m sorry, that hasn’t happened before. The guard said they’d called for service on the gates, they’re too sensitive, which I’d have to agree with.” Reid finishes dressing and smoothes down his wavy locks, which gets another smile from Hotch.

“What set it off?” Hotch asks as they enter the elevator.

“Just…nothing,” Reid says shrugging.

“Nothing? That doesn’t make sense. We have six people coming in, is everyone going to do this? I got through pretty easily.” He’s Hotch; he can’t just let it drop.

Reid sighs loudly. “Okay. Actually, I have a piercing. It usually doesn’t set off anything, but their metal detector is very sensitive. That’s all. ” Hotch is kind of impressed that Reid says this while looking at him in the eyes. He’s still pretty pink and this time Hotch is guessing it is at least a little from embarrassment.

“Hmm.” Hotch makes sure he’s talking to Reid’s face with no wandering eyes. “What kind?”

“What kind? It’s an um, piercing. It’s …” Reid is starting to sputter, and Hotch knows he’s pushed himself as far as he can. So he takes pity.

“Prince Albert, frenum, dydoe, guiche?” he lists as many as he can think of.

 “Frenum,” Reid looks surprised, either that Hotch can list them or is asking. The elevator gets to their floor and Hotch leads the way off.

“You have unknown depths, Dr. Reid,” Hotch says as they exit the elevator.

They don’t have more time to talk about it over the next couple of days, working on their case. Hotch notices that when they come in and out of the building, the security guards look at Reid’s ID, and wave him around the gates. He gets an occasional look from the other team members, but no one says anything, at least not now.

The case they’re working on is one of the bad ones, with three pre-pubescent girls taken, and two already found dead. Based on timing, they assume they’re too late to save the third, but everything is still done urgently just in case there’s a chance.

There’s some type of health and beauty trade show going on and their hotel is full of pretty young women attending seminars and demonstrations. The team isn’t in the hotel much, they’re sleeping in shifts, so sharing rooms isn’t even an issue; they go to their room, sleep for two or three hours and go back into the office. Reid points out it’s good their killer doesn’t like pretty 20 year olds or else he’d have a huge pool to pull from. It’s rather morbid, but it’s true.

On the fourth day, they find their unsub. Unfortunately, it’s too late for the last girl. While it can’t be said they ever truly party at the end of a case, this is one of the situations where they’re all just exhausted, physically, mentally and spiritually. And to top it off, the jet is taking another team to another horror so they won’t be picked up until the morning.

But they do have three rooms and the hotel has a couple of good bars and Morgan has noticed the convention – quite a lot of attractive women.  He’s willing to make the best of it and has dragged Emily down to the bar as his wing man. She’s ready to support her buddy as long as he buys; also the convention women are very generous with their free samples, so she can make a night of it.

Rossi quickly decides that Morgan will make a good room-mate, especially since there’s a good chance Morgan won’t be back to the room tonight. He’s found the bar where some slightly more age appropriate ladies are hanging out and once one recognizes him as the world famous, best-selling author, he’s in a much better mood. Not that anything will happen, but a few drinks and a little flirting isn’t the worst way to decompress from a bad case.

“Do you want to risk going out for dinner, or just order room service?” Reid asks while looking through the in-room menu.

“Probably as fast going to the restaurant. You’re sure you don’t want to join Morgan and Prentiss?” Hotch has already changed into jeans and a sweater. Reid has removed his tie and traded his jacket for a cardigan, but he’s still in his button down shirt and black dress pants.

“Yes, I’m sure I don’t want to join them. They’ll have a lot more fun without me and I’m sure I’ll have more fun without them.” Reid stops suddenly, unsure if that was an inappropriate comment, considering he’s talking about dinner and then sharing a hotel room with his boss.

Hotch arches an eyebrow and says, “Thanks, I hope I live up to your expectations. Most people think I’m non-stop fun.”

Reid grins as they enter the elevator. “Yes, that’s what we all say behind your back. You need to be more serious.” It’s fun bantering with Hotch, he didn’t expect this.  When he first started with the BAU, he had the biggest crush on Hotch, but after working together and seeing him married and with a child and -- well, just growing up in general, Reid got over it, at least mostly. Enough to work together, share a room and act professional, and only occasionally think improper thoughts.

There’s a group of pretty young women already in the elevator, part of the convention at the hotel and a few more pile in a couple of floors down.  One woman gives them a very obvious once over and says to Spencer, “Are you one of the models for the show tomorrow?”

“Oh, no! We’re not connected with your conference at all, so no. Thank you, I guess?” Spencer looks over to Hotch for reassurance; any large group, but especially women, can still make him uncomfortable.

Hotch smiles at the woman, and puts a hand on Spencer’s shoulder, straightening up the collar of his purple shirt. “It’s a pretty common mistake; he does look like a model, doesn’t he.”

The women all look at each other and smile at the two of them and when the elevator gets to the lobby, they pour out saying “Have a great night, guys!”

Spencer turns to Hotch, with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. “Hotch! You know they think that we’re…”

“Yes, and you’re welcome. Now you’re pretty, but taken. I’m hungry, let’s just sit at the bar, it’ll be faster.”

They sit and order quickly, just burgers and a glass of beer for each. The drinks arrive quickly and after a few sips, Hotch says, “You know I have to ask. So what’s with the piercing?” Hotch sits patiently waiting for Spencer to answer.

“Well, about a year ago, I was dating someone who does piercings and tattoos. So I got pierced. Of course by the time it had healed, we weren’t seeing each other anymore. We’re still friends, but not … naked friends.” Spencer explains with a shrug.

“Not naked friends? Hmm, so he was probably pierced, too?”

They haven’t really discussed Spencer’s orientation; generally he doesn’t discuss anything about his personal life. He knows some of his teammates think he’s a virgin or asexual, but really he’s just private. Of course, working with profilers, it’s not easy to have any privacy and he shouldn’t be surprised at Hotch’s question.  “Yes, Jack has a double-Dydoe piercing. And a lot of tats, probably as many as Morgan.”

Their burgers arrive and Hotch signals for the bartender to get them another round of drinks. “That’s a pretty serious piercing, isn’t it?  I mean it takes a while to heal?”

Spencer nods as he continues eating. “Umm hmm.  He got it done a couple of years before we met, so it was completely healed. But yeah, mine is just decorative, his was functional.”  Spencer suddenly thinks of a time they were at his shop after hours having sex on the front counter and then thinks of what he just said to his boss.

Hotch snorts. “Good to know. Wow, I didn’t know you still blushed.”  He finishes his burger and steals a fry from Spencer’s plate.

“I don’t very often, but this is a weird conversation,” Spencer pushes his plate closer to Aaron (Aaron? When did he starting thinking of him as Aaron?) and finishes his beer. “Hey, are we flirting?”

Aaron eats a couple more fries and finishes his drink. “I’m not sure. Would it be unwelcome or uninvited?”

“No, no, not at all. Very welcome and always invited.  So we are? Then what now?” Spencer asks, hoping that there’s more.

 “It’s been a long day; we could go back to the room.” Aaron says, signing the check, with a small smile.

They barely make it back to their room before they’re grabbing each other. Aaron shoves Spencer against the door, kissing him roughly. Spencer has wanted this since he met Aaron and he’s giving back as good as he’s getting; it may be his only chance. He’s not sure how much experience Aaron has had with men, but until he indicates that things are going too fast, Spencer isn’t slowing down.

Spencer’s sweater and shirt are on the floor and both men are fumbling trying to get the other undressed while trying to get their own clothes off. When Spencer pulls Aaron’s sweater off over his head, he feels Aaron stiffen slightly as Spencer’s fingers run over the map of scars left on his chest and stomach.  Spencer runs his hand up Aaron’s chest and into his hair, bringing his face back for another wet kiss; it takes another second, but he feels Aaron relax back into the kiss.

When Aaron has Spencer backed against the dresser and rubs his crotch against him, the younger man moans and pushes Aaron off slightly. “I should warn you, I’m not up for a marathon tonight. I…I haven’t had sex in a while and I might not last very long. Sorry.”

Aaron smiles into his neck, nipping along Spencer’s hairline. “Me either actually. What’s a long time, by the way?”

“God, I love that, Aaron. Umm, 83 days?” He moves his hands again, to undo Aaron’s belt and tries to move his pants down, but since they’re still plastered together, he can’t do more than expose Aaron’s hips and the top of his ass.

“83 days? That’s a long time to you?” Aaron steps back and tugs Spencer’s pants down and lends him an arm for balance while he toes off his shoes. Given this opportunity, Spencer pulls down Aaron’s pants and boxers, pulling off his socks and shoes at the same time.

“Yeah, 83 days is almost three months. You?”

“A while longer than that,” Aaron replies and steps back to look at Spencer who is now just in his boxer briefs.

Spencer shucks off his briefs and moves into Aaron’s arms, pulling him closer to the bed. “This decade?”

“Brat.” Aaron bites down, hard, where Spencer’s neck and shoulder meet.

“Ouch, Aaron, you’re not even going to get me to the bed if you do that,” Spencer pulls Aaron down on the bed and rolls him on top, spreading his legs so that Aaron’s slim hips are between Spencer’s legs. Spencer still has just enough brains left to think that he’s finally in bed, naked, with his crush of many years. And he’s as perfect as Spencer ever thought. They kiss long and slow, if Aaron’s never been with a man before, at least he’s very experienced with kissing. Spencer kisses down Aaron’s jaw into his neck, inhaling deeply. Aaron smells like some type of woodsy-leather aftershave, and sweat and strength; it’s the sexiest thing Spencer’s ever smelled.

Aaron pushes off him and Spencer reluctantly lets him sit up. “I don’t think either of us will last long. So let me see it.”

“Hmmm? Come back, Aaron,” Spencer mutters, trying to pull him back down and Aaron chuckles and runs a hand down Spencer’s chest to his belly to his hard cock.

“Your piercing, remember?” Aaron rubs Spencer’s cock and looks at the ring just below the head of his cock.  Aaron leans down and takes just the head in his mouth, sucking gently.

“Oh, God, Aaron!” Spencer bucks into Aaron’s mouth as he starts bobbing his head, taking in as much as he can and then going back to run his tongue around the head of Spencer’s cock, flicking the piercing. It’s only another couple of minutes before Spencer comes, moaning Aaron’s name. Spencer pulls him back down to kiss while Aaron takes Spencer’s hand and they both stroke Aaron until he comes with a groan.

“Aaron…that was… you were…you’ve done this before, I guess?” Spencer gasps as he gets his breath back.

“Have sex with a subordinate? No. But when I was working in Seattle, I had a brief fling, so yeah. Disappointed?” They’re both resting on their sides, facing each other, gently touching arms and chests and hips.

“Heck, no. Only that now my body wants to sleep but I’d like to do a lot more.” Spencer rolls over and backs into Aaron’s chest, yawning.  

Aaron’s arm instantly wraps around him and he kisses the back of Spencer’s head and shoulders. “We have tomorrow morning. And whatever else you want.”

The next morning on the plane, everyone is slow and quiet. Spencer is playing poker with Emily and Morgan when Morgan suddenly leans over and pulls down the neck of Spencer’s sweater revealing a fresh bite mark on his neck.

“Hey, Pretty Boy! I thought you were hiding in your room last night, looks like maybe you went out to visit with the conventioneers?”

“Lemme see,” Emily says as she lowers her sunglasses and moves Spencer’s head so she can see the bruise.

“A gentleman never tells. Rest assured it was all welcomed and invited,” Spencer says, pulling his shirt collar back up.

Hotch and Dave are across the plane, listening in, but trying to act like they’re not. Dave pretends to read, but he’s watching Hotch, who is smiling to himself. “You know, Aaron,” Dave says, “as Dr. Reid’s boss, you should probably be keeping an eye on him.”

Damn that Dave, Aaron thinks. “Good advice, Dave, thanks.  I certainly will.”


End file.
